Behind These Stone Walls
by Quainttheatre
Summary: Alfred is an investigative journalist for a paranormal magazine. He is assigned a certain case about a young prince in England. What he will find there will change his life forever, literally. USUK, slight Franada, and slight JapanxGreece CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, there was a young prince. He was the 2__nd__ youngest out of 5 brothers. Sadly, his family did not last. 3 of his brother's were murdered, 1 of his brothers was killed in an accident, the other brother died due to an illness at a very young age. His parents then could not bear the weight of losing most of their children, so they killed themselves._

_The young prince was then left the throne to himself at the age of 16. He was utterly shocked and outraged about the fact of his parents killing themselves due to the fact of most of their children. Hadn't they noticed him at all? Why did they have to ignore him the entire time? Was he even loved?_

_Those were the questions that entrapped his mind, especially the last one. Would anyone ever love him? He knew that him and his brothers never really did get along but his parents? He never did have any friends either, whenever he approached someone they would either laugh at him or cower in fear. Maybe he would never find someone who would love him._

_The prince then went to clear his mind by going to a local pub. He had entered the pub and ordered at least 3 pints of ale. It was then when he saw a girl serving up a few pints. He instantly fell head of heels for this waiter girl. After a few dates and months the prince then asked the girl if she would do the honour of marrying him._

_Of course the young lass said yes but not out of love. That night as the prince was sleeping, the girl stole as much money and treasure as she could and ran off to a distant land. The prince was outraged at this and did as much as he could to make the other citizens feel his pain too. By adding more taxes and fewer privileges to the townspeople._

_The citizens were outraged by this sudden change; they then decided to stop the prince by using the most sinister of ways. The citizens then called upon a witch to cast a curse upon the young prince._

_At the tick of midnight the prince got a knock at his door. It was an old hag begging him to stop raising taxes and to give back the peoples privileges. Of course the prince refused to do so and the hag was then left no other choice. It turned out the old hag was a witch sent by the citizens to stop his ways._

_She said that she gave him a chance but he outright turned it down. "For your cruel ways I shall put you into a eternal slumber which shall only be broken once this castle is opened once again. The curse will only be broken once you have learned to love and care for people once more." _

_With that the witch put the curse on the prince, set him on his bed, and locked the castle up for good. Never to be opened again. The young prince, Arthur Kirkland, was 23 years old at the time. The castle was never opened until the year of 2011…_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Alfred F. Jones, investigative journalist. That is my name and my job occupation, don't wear it out. It was a nice and pleasant morning at the office of Paranormal Magazine USA stationed in the Big Apple. That morning was the morning my fellow co-workers and I were assigned to one paticular case.

"Okay men, gather around!" called our strict military like boss, Ludwig. Me, Kiku, and my bro Matthew then scurried in front of our boss's table. "Yes sir?" we all said in unison. "I have a job for all three of you." he then emerged from his chair and walked back and forth in front of us, almost as if a drill sergeant inspecting his soldiers.

"I was sent a letter claiming that they have found a abandoned town in the countryside of England." He continued pacing back and forth. "They claim it to be haunted and I want you boys on the case."

To be truthful, I never really understood why I took this job at a place like this. The people are nice sure and the pay is good but there is one issue.

I am fucking scared of ghosts.

Always have been and always will be. I only really took the job because I thought being an investigative journalist would make me feel like a mix of Superman and Indiana Jones. Instead, it made me feel like a 5 year old who just watched Saw. If you saw me in action, I think you would understand.

Investigating the paranormal is never as cool as its put out to be. "What is the story they have behind this town?" asked my polite co-worker Kiku. "Well all they have really found is a few books stating something about a cursed king or something residing in a castle there." Ludwig replied.

"And that is why they have contacted us?" said my brother, Matthew. "Yes , so now I have booked you all tickets to London, England for tomorrow at 9:00am. Do NOT miss the plane , . " he then gave me a quick glare then returned to his comfy desk chair. "Now get going!" with that he shooed all of us out of his office.

"Dude, can you believe him!" I then exclaimed loudly once we were far from his office. "9:00am for tomorrow! What kind of a notice is that! God now I have to pack!" I then threw myself onto my desk chair and let out an exasperate sigh.

"I think that Ludwig-san has good intentions, this must be a pretty big case if it's out of America." There goes Kiku standing up for the boss, again! It's almost like him, that Italian from the advertising department, then the boss have formed an alliance of some sort. "Well Al, I think Kiku has a point." Matthew then added to the argument. My brother always did have to try and make a point, even if it wasn't heard most of the time.

"Ugh, whatever! Might as well just go with what the boss says then…" I then threw myself into my work for the rest of the day.

When I got home I started to pack and think what the hell would happen on this trip. I started to think that maybe this would be exciting. With a foreign land you never really know what to expect! Maybe this won't be to bad.

Author's note:  
>Alright, so here's is a new story. Yeah, I think I'll explain a little bit more next chapter because it's late. So yeah please enjoy and review! Reviews inspire me to write.<p>

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. The amazing Himuraya Hidekaz does.__


	2. Authors' Note

Hello everyone. I am really truly sorry that I haven't updated this in over a year. I was very busy last school year and this summer but I promise you all that there will be an update sometime in the near future. I am going to be rewriting the first chapter and editing the plot a bit so to any of you still following this you may want to reread the first chapter. Yet again I am reeeeeeeally sorry! :(

**This post will be deleted once I upload the revised chapter.**


End file.
